User talk:Ellinorjane
Hi do you like my thing?! 16:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi everyone! Hi!It's me again does everyone know how to comment on here?If you do please comment! Thank you, Ellinorjane 10:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) To comment, you can can simply put stuff on your user page, your talk page, on the forums and on discussion pages. Simply press Edit this page on the top of the page. Also, I noticed that you have not registered. I suggest you register, which is quick and painless and you don't even need an email address. It would make you seem somewhat more personable than an IP address, and it would get rid of the annoying message that appears at the top when editing your talk page. :P --''Tigan Barkwater'' Nothing is true, so why bother? 07:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) (Reply to Tigan Barkwater's message) Tigan, Hi!It's me,ellinorjane.I just read your message and have had a look at the Create an account part.It says you need an E-MAIL ADRESS but I don't want to ask my dad for his e-mail. Thank you for your kind words, ellinorjane 16:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Heya Peeps! Hi guys!Ok,so on moshi, there are loads of things to do.Now I enjoy it and I bet you do aswell. On REMS there is a discussion called Vampire Diaries Roleplay which I have joined.Please join this!!!! No,that's not right.Join!Nada.Join and you will become a friend!Yeah,that's right! 06:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) SCHOOL IS OUT!:-) Ok,so school may be out,but one of my besties isn't gonna be back after hols at my school. So,now,well,I am too sad to even think.Here's how it all started; During the leavers assembly,we all sung Reach For The Stars,and not long after,tears welled up in my eyes because I knew my friend,Sophie,isn't going to be at the school anymore.Once I started crying I couldn't stop,and by the time I had got to the choking-and-trying-to-stop-crying stage,my other friend,Caitlin,told me to close my eyes,and then she pinched my nose.I then started to laugh and cry at the same time as I asked Caitlin what she had done that for.She simply replied,saying that if someone pinches your nose while you are crying makes you stop breathing and then you simply laugh.So,at the end of the school day,I felt like crying all over again. And that is why I am in the depths of despair. Peace out!☺Oh and add me on moshi,my name is ellinorjane!☺ 15:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My JW discussion ok,so sorry about that stupid rant!i am a great fan of the folks at Jacqueline Wilson Magazine and if u wanna check out their web here it is:The Official Jacqueline Wilson Mag site - the magazine for girls who love reading!Just feel free to have a look around and especially look at Layla's Description game!I have posted on this one and it is right above the comment by Layla saying great descriptions!Here is my one which is about Ellie from the Nadine Magda and Ellie series,aka the Girls series!: Jun 04, 10:24 AM, Ellie said: Ellie: Energetic(Not!) Envious(Of her friends Nadine and Magda bcause they have finer figures than her) Enthusiastic(about her art) WOOHOO I did it! Lol! so as you can see I did Ellie who isn't a bit like me because she wears glasses and I don't! Ok,so,enough of me,how about you guys?Which is your fave story by her? Mine is My Sister Jodie. Peace out peeps!♥ 16:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My Sister Jodie This story is WAY TOO SAD!There are two deaths, a badger,and then there is the tragic event where Jodie dies. 08:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC)